


Familial obligations

by SecretLeadership



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLeadership/pseuds/SecretLeadership
Summary: Ginny decided to visit one of Harry's relatives.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Familial obligations

" We ran out of lube", Harry said while he was listing stuff that he intended to buy from the grocer.  
" The market's closed, Harry." , Ginny told him and Harry face palmed. Harry wondered about where he could get lube when Ginny understood what he was thinking about.  
" Your aunt Petunia has a spinal cord", Ginny noted.  
" So?" , Harry didn't know what Ginny meant with the non sequitur.   
" Cerebrospinal fluid is a great lubricant, Harry." , Ginny commented and disapparated.  
An hour later, Ginny returned, her robes stained with blood while she was carrying a spinal cord and a bag of fluid.   
" Come Harry, let's make love" , Ginny beckoned him to their bed and she poured Petunia's cerebrospinal fluid onto herself and Harry while they made gentle love.


End file.
